


What Was One Dare?

by xwhiteheartx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhiteheartx/pseuds/xwhiteheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wrapping up a tough case, Five-0 retires to Steve's house to unwind with steaks and beer, but when Kono suggests a game of dare poker, will she offer Danny a dare he just can't walk away from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was One Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a quick one sot but I hope you like so please read and review, Mahalo and Keep Smiling :)

“No Steven, I do not care what you think and I will not be black mailed!” shouted Danny as he walked out of the room waving him off as Steve started to jog after him, stopping at the door, swinging off of it with the special Danno smiled plastered across his lips as he looked back at his team giving them a wink

“Oh come on Danno it’s just one kiss, it won’t kill you!” shouted Steve after him as he could hear Danny still rambling on about sexual harassment as he looked back at Chin and Kono who were now in fits if giggles and Kono was nearly spitting her beer all over the table as she slammed her fist down, Chin had to pat her on the back or she was going to choke!

“I do not care Steven! I am not kissing you, it was a stupid dare! If I did every dare that I was asked by that lot then I would be on the other side of the bars at work!” shouted Danny from somewhere inside Steve’s house, still mumbling at thumping god knows what in a temper at times Steve actually believed that Danny was the kid and Grace the parent, thank god she couldn’t come that night or he would never be able to look her straight in the face again as he continued to tease Danny about kissing him.

“Look if you are not man enough to be able to kiss me then fine, I completely understand, you are just scared that you are going to like it and not be able to control yourself in my presence ever again…” Steve laughed as he walked back to his seat at the kitchen table where he had ditched his cards and slowly warming beer in order to wait for the hurricane Danny to return.

“WHAT!” shouted a very frustrated Danny bringing the stomping around the house to come to an abrupt stop causing Kono to start laughing again and Chin to just sit there trying to keep a straight face as Steve hid Danny’s beer and his poker chips, making him lose two weeks’ worth of pay and he just knew that it was not going to end well. Chin however was more than happy to watch how this would unravel as he soothed a dying Kono, who nearly fell out of her chair in hysteria catching her blue blouse on the corner of the table.

The evening had started out innocently enough, after finally wrapping up a tough case –three innocent girls had been horribly abused before finally getting put out of their misery and Steve had personally put a bullet straight through the bastards brain without feeling an ounce of remorse- they had decided to unwind at Steve’s for the night, again. What started as steaks and beers on the beach turned into a poker tournament which somehow turned into dare poker, Steve was still a little foggy from the few beers he had drunk but he was pretty sure it had been Kono who had suggested it?

An hour or so ago

“How the hell do you play that?” he asked taking another long swig from his beer bottle and slamming it down on the table as Danny just sat and shook his head at him and rechecking his cards not that they were going to get any better,

“Basically it’s just normal poker but whoever wins the round gets to ask one loser to do a dare and its compulsory none of this wimpy backing out crap! Unless you big bad men are too scared to put yourselves out there?!” she teased gathering up all the cards and dealing them out again, amazing the guys with her amazing shuffling skills and looking at them waiting for their answer… 

“Well I am not chicken but be gentle with Steve I don’t think his ego could handle it if you made him look bad?” laughed Danny taking a swig of his beer before replacing it as Steve gave him that found smile he had only ever witnessed a few times but it was worth waiting for it.

“What do you say Chin ready to get your ass whipped at poker?!” Steve asked picking up his cards and staring down at them as the rest of the team did the same, Chins reply was nothing more than

“Let the games begin ladies...” 

Somewhere along the line Steve had taken a dunk in the ocean fully clothed, Danny had prank called the Governor to tell him that he thought “He was a sexy beast and better watch out because he didn’t take no for an answer!” Trust Steve to come up with one like that and thank god the Governor didn’t have his personal number so it remained anonymous but Danny had a really distinctive husky voice, so it would only be a matter of time before the Governor figured it out. Chin had attempted the hula for the next door neighbour and Kono; well Kono had just won that round and her dare,

“Danny I dare you to kiss Steve, properly for at least 20 seconds…” and that’s where it had all begun…

Present

Not a minute had passed since Steve had shouted up to Danny when the entire team went silent as they heard the familiar sound of Danny descending the wooden stairs of the McGarrett household. The tension in the room began to escalate and Steve found himself holding his breath as Danny walked back into the room and stood right in front of him with a wicked –but strangely sexy- smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“So, you don’t think I can handle kissing you?” he asked in his incredibly sexy and erotic like husky voice as he leant in closer over the sitting Steve who suddenly had lost all ability to speak and just ended up nodding in agreement not being able to rip his eyes away from the small tuft of the blonde chest hair peeking out of Danny’s low buttoned shirt, unknowingly licking his lips in anticipation as he finally managed to move him eyes up to meet Danny’s, the normal light lively blue colour had gone and a dark swirling storm had replaced them as Steve got to his feet, suddenly towering over the shorter man. Chin and Kono just looked at each other in dismay and they were slowly losing their patience but the tension was killing them. “I think that it’s you who should be worrying about not being able to stop…”

Then they were kissing, Steve discarded his beer on the table and slid his hand from Danny’s neck to his hips digging his fingers in as he pulled Danny in hot against his body. Danny’s hands grabbed the back of Steve’s neck, lips soft and wet between the Ex-SEALs own. Danny dragged his teeth across the tender flesh and Steve’s hand gripped Danny’s hips tighter, trying to pull Danny in closer there wasn’t enough contact he needed more, much more. Steve’s tongue slipped into Danny’s mouth which earned a satisfying groan for Danny as he dragged his nails down Steve’s neck and down onto his back, making Steve playfully bite down on Danny’s lips and smiling against them. Danny smiled and dragged his mouth from Steve’s and kissing the corner of his mouth, sliding down his cheek making each kiss warmer and longer as he traced a line down Steve’s neck until he sucked at one spot and every muscle in Steve’s body clenched. Danny chuckled and paid particular attention to that spot just above his collar bone before finally being satisfied with the mark it would leave and pulled away.

Danny remained cool and relaxed as he pulled his hair back into some form of style when he looked at Steve all he saw was a hot mess, his eyes were dark and unyielding full of lust and passion but mostly relief, Steve’s shirt was all in disarray and his cargoes were considerably tighter, a bruise was already forming on his neck courtesy of Danny Williams. Looking to Chin and Kono he laughed at what he saw, Chin and one hand over his eyes with a slacked jaw and the other hand over Kono’s eyes who had managed to create a gap between his finger so she could still see and was just staring at Danny approvingly but almost suspiciously proud. 

“Take it I win the dare?!” he asked leaving Steve standing there in awe as the blonde took his place back at the table and Chin cautiously removed his hands, obviously seeing it was clear and shook his head vigorously trying to clear the image.

“Brah, lonely woman pay for that kind of kiss, I did not need to see it! That is going to keep me awake at nights now thanks bruddah, but if you don’t win the dare then I am going to be surprised!” laughed Chin as he sorted all the cards out again 

“Well Kono?” asked Danny turning to face the dumbstruck Hawaiian who finally managed to come back to reality, pushing her hair behind her ear, “Did I win the dare?!”

“Oh yes you did! That was… impressive to say the least I need to give you more credit boss man, didn’t know you had it in you!” she said raising her beer bottle and clinking it with Danny’s then Chins.

“Excuse me I am a catch, you would be lucky to have such an amazing kisser as me and someone with such great hair… Are you going to stand there all night Steven? I thought you wanted to finish the game?” smiled Danny picking up his cards; he didn’t even have to look at Steve anymore to know what he was thinking. 

“Danno,” Steve pleaded just staying still not moving from the spot where Danny had kissed him, Danny only had to look to see what Steve wanted, and he caught on fast which was part of why he made such a good cop or he liked to think that it did.

“Right guys time to call it quits I think!” Danny announced standing up and cleaning up after him but Chin and Kono stayed where they were,

“Awh, come on Danny don’t be such a spoil sport things were just getting interesting!” Kono whined as Danny packed up the cards and Steve –finding movement in his legs again- started to clear away the empty beer bottles and gave the questioning cousins their coats and ushered them to the door!

“We have been drinking and can’t drive can you call us a cab?!” Chin asked as he was basically pushed out the door and stared back in to where Danny was leaning against the kitchen table and Steve was standing at the door and tossed them his phone.

“Feel free to pay for it out of the Five-0 accounts, night!” and slammed the door in their faces but not before Kono knocked at the door and shouted through

“I hope you get lucky boss!” 

Steve and Danny stayed where they were until they could no longer hear the sound of voices than Steve all but jumped Danny, planting a firm and passionate kiss on the lips that he just couldn’t seem to get out of his head, he had been wanting that kiss for so long and Danny was like a drug now he had tasted its demon, he was hooked.

“I told you, didn’t I?! Danny breathed in between smouldering kisses from Steve and he slid his hands up under Steve’s shirt causing his to groan out in pleasure and started attacking Danny’s shirt all without breaking the kiss but he had to know,

“Right about what?!” he asked finally undoing all the buttons and harshly pushing the offending garment off of Danny’s toned muscular shoulders, one’s that he planned to map out slowly with his tongue and mouth. When their sweating bodies finally touched skin on skin, it was mesmerising making Steve feel weak at the knees, “I, ah Danny, fuck!” Steve moaned as Danny rolled their hips together, erection hard against his thigh, nipping at his neck,

“That if you kissed me you wouldn’t be able to stop…”


End file.
